


Kisses

by redgoth



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demiboy Alois, M/M, Shopping Malls, Teenagers, kisses!, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: Ciel is not known for his public displays of affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nat: marathons kuroshitsuji & kuroshitsuji 2  
> nat: cracks knuckles  
> nat: time to write modern au BULLSHIT
> 
> anyways i disappeared for like a month and all you get is teenagers being losers

Alois was everywhere.

Side to side, here to there, rushing around the mall like a madman. 

Ciel stood off to the side, arms folded over his chest. He watched his boyfriend daddle around department stores with a scowl on his face, following obediently when the blond decided to drag him into whatever random clothing store he so desired.

Honestly, if Ciel knew Alois was going to pay more attention to a miniskirt than to him, maybe he would’ve just stayed home…

Not, that’s not true. He’d make threats, and Alois would call his bluff. He’d go where his boyfriend asked, this was just a fact of life.

Still. Alois was running his fingers over a silky shirt, grinning at the feeling of the fabric on his skin. He looked over to Ciel, holding it up.

“What do you think?” He asked.

Ciel stares at the piece of maroon fabric, raising an eyebrow. “It doesn’t suit you.” He mumbled.

Alois let out a little ‘hmm’ noise, before carelessly tossing the shirt back towards the rack. He sauntered over to Ciel and took his hand. Ciel huffed.

“Help me find something cute for party on Friday.” Alois whined.

“I’m sure you have cute enough clothes are you place.” Ciel rolled his eyes as they left the store.

“Yes, but nothing is  _ new _ !” Alois looked offended. He brought his free hand up to his chest in his mock dramatics. “Honestly! I can’t wear what I  _ always _ wear, too drab.” He huffed.

“I know for a fact you haven’t even worn half of your closet, just pick something like that.” Ciel squeezed Alois’s hand, and the two pouted at each other. “Maybe I should just let you wear something from  _ my _ closet.” He grumbled.

And that was the right thing to say, it seemed.

“Really?” Alois asked, a pure grin spreading over his features. “You’d let me steal something from you?”

“It’s not  _ stealing. _ ” Ciel scoffed. “It’s borrowing. I’ll want it back, most likely.”

Alois let out a fit of giggles, pulling away from his boyfriend to do a few pivoting steps and twirls. “I get to wear my boyfriend’s clothes!” He hummed, all too happy about this. Ciel sighed, watching the way the blond’s short skirt flared with him. His cheeks flushed just slightly. He stepped towards him and wrapped his arm around Alois’s waist, pressing a kiss to Alois’s cheek.

“What will I do with you…” He muttered, half-heartedly. Alois calmed his jittering feet. When Ciel shifted to look at him, Alois’s face was bright red. “Are you alright?”

One of Alois’s hands darted up to touch where Ciel had kissed. He looked around at their surroundings, taking in all the people. His eyes were blown wide. A tinge of concern passed through Ciel, but before he could open his mouth, soft lips were attacking his own.

“Alois!” He squawked, and when the blond pulled away, there was a large smile spread across his face. “What was that!” He demanded, his own face going red.

“You kissed me first!” Alois grinned. “You never kiss me in public!”

“And if I knew you were going to lunge at me, maybe I shouldn’t in the future!” Ciel hissed. Alois gasped, once again full of his exaggerated drama.

“How cruel!” Alois cried. “My boyfriend doesn’t love me!” 

“Shut up, you know I do!” Ciel huffed. At this point, they were probably making a scene. A few employees were looking at them with varying degrees of amusement and irritation. 

The two giggled to each other, quickly dropping the act. 

“Can we leave now?” Ciel asked. Alois nodded his head, his hand quickly finding Ciel’s.

“I get to wear my boyfriend’s clothes.~” He hummed once more, causing the other to roll his eyes.

“You’re impossible.”

“And you love me for it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this wasn't the best written, it's 11:30 at night and i had inspiration


End file.
